My awakening
by Minealoneedward
Summary: A virgin exploring her body before she is tied in a arranged marriage. Domward and Subella.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys, I know I need to finish my other stories but I am having a very bad case of writers block that I can't see to work on any other story that is not to say that I am not trying, I am. This drabble is my attempt to get over my writer's block. So, I am going write bullshit, pervy things so if it not your cup of tea, stop reading it.**

Preface

I twist and pull the seam of my tank top I had worn in hopes of looking seductive as I gather the strength to knock.

I know I have nothing to be scared of, only I am.

I am scared of what I am about to do, not only because I am a virgin or because what I am about to do

is usually frowned upon by society but also because of my upbringing.

For the last twenty four years of my life, I had been under the thump of my parents, doing as they said.

I even used to live with them until two months ago before I came here and saw him.

I take deep breaths, trying to push away the thoughts of what my parents would think of me if they came to know what I am about to do and quickly raps the door in two succession.

This is for me, not for them.

Some might consider me insane after discovering the fact that I'm about to give away my recently discovered freedom back to some man, to control me as he pleases.

They don't know that this independence is just an illusion- it comes with a price.

Soon, I have to marry someone they would choose for me but I want to fulfill my fantasies before binding myself in a relationship I would never want.

They don't know him- they don't know me.

This is what I crave, this is something only he can give me.

I keep repeating what I would say to him once he opens the door and there he is in all his glory with a raised eyebrow.

Every time I look at him, my body becomes hyper aware.

Looking brown with green, I speak out what I had been preparing to say for the last one week.

"I want to become your whore."


	2. Chapter 2

If he is surprised by my words, he sure as hell doesn't show it, instead he gives me a smirk.

"Are you sure little girl that you can handle my wants?"

His voice makes me wants to drop on my knees and kiss his feet, to worship him, to do as he says.

His voice is gentle but firm and commanding, just the way I crave it.

I admit that his words sparks some fear inside me but something much more powerful then that fear is ignited right between my legs and my mind revisits the memory of our first encounter.

***MA***

I step out of my car when the sound of moans and grunts coming from somewhere behind me makes my body freeze.

Shit! It's two in the morning.

I had thought that if I arrive here this late at night, I would be able to avoid stupid new neighbours but the sounds coming from behind me tells me that someone needs me.

I turn around.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

There in the driveway of my neighbours' front yard, a woman is on her fours while a man fucks her from behind on his knees.

Her head is pulled back from the force the man is using to pull her hair and I would have been worried about her if not for the looks of pure ecstasy on her face and the low moans coming from her mouth.

My feet move on their own accord toward the pair but the fence between our houses stop us but the man must have felt my eyes on him and his head snap to me and I feel myself getting lost in them.

There is no shame in his eyes at being caught and my breathing quickens as I watch his eyes getting darken with the aid of moonlight.

He is breathtaking with his sharp jaw, straight nose, the rest of his features hidden that just adds to the attraction.

His eyes hold me prisoner as he speeds his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes around us. His eyes drops down and my eyes follow his hand as he traces the back of the blond he is fucking before making its way toward her and I watch in trance as it disappears between her legs and then she is screaming,

"EDWARD!"

***MA***

"Isabella!"

I shudder as his voice commands my presence in present and I know what I need to say.

"I am sure, Sir. I want to be you little slut if you will have me."

His eyes darken and in all seriousness he says, while I am standing on his front porch,

"Strip, Now!"

**A/N: OMG! I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave me a review. I forgot to tell you this in the last chapter that this is unbeated so all mistakes belong to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

I take a deep breath at his command and my breathing quickens in not only fear but lust, pure, unadulterated lust.

How can he arouse this mixed feeling within me in the same moment, I would never know but he never fails in doing so.

***MA***

There is a knock on the door that startles me and I afraid of opening it.

I am scared that it the couple I saw fucking the last night and they are here to blame me for intruding on their private moment.

True, they were doing it where any one could have seen them but I had been tactless.

I had only seen them but enjoyed it way too much.

I should have just gone on my way once I knew what they were doing but I didn't.

The knocking is persistence and I sigh, knowing they wouldn't leave unless I answer.

I take a look in the mirror and realize that I am wearing a tank top and short shorts. For a second, I think about changing but it is certainly more then what they were wearing last night that is nothing.

I timidly open my door with my eyes on the ground and my head jerks up when I see wrinkled feet in a pair of flip flops.

It's a old lady.

I give a sigh of relief and then I groan.

She wants gossip material. I know it because my mother would have something like that.

"Hello dear. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighbour."

Her voice is sweet and I might have believed her if she had said it looking into my face instead of trying to sneak a peak into my house.

I press my lips together to hide my disdain remembering that my parents taught me better.

Finally, she turns toward me with a bright smile and pushes a plastic container into my hands.

"I am Shelly Cope."

I smile and I am about to introduce myself when the door of my next door opens, making me freeze.

Oh God! Oh God!

It's_ their_ house.

I close my eyes, stupidly thinking that it might make howsoever it is that opened the door to just go away but the old lady on my porch made my illusion vanish.

"Edward!"

I cringe and slowly open my eyes before bravely turning to my right and there he is.

My nipples harden as his green eyes lock on mine and a sexy smirk starts forming on his full, pouty lips.

My breath hitches and my pussy tingles as my eyes fell on his shirtless chest. He is a complete package, not too bulky but enough muscles to make my panties wet.

Thank God! he is wearing pajama walks toward us but unlike me, he doesn't let the fence stop him.

He jumps over it and let he is here, in my personal space.

He even more beautiful, here up-close and in bright sunlight.

"This is Edward and this is..."

I blink coming back to my senses as i realize that I have yet to tell her my name.

"My name is Isabella Swan but everyone call me Bella except when my parents are angry with me. Otherwise..."

Yes, I am rambling. I should shut up.

Shutting up.

A mischievous glint makes its way into his eyes.

"Isabella"

His voice is like honey on my skin, so soft and sweet yet commanding.

Condensing, the use of my full name telling me that i'm in trouble.

"Ple..please come in!"

I say because I have no idea what else to say.

Mrs Cope happily makes it's way into the house but Edward he makes his way toward me causing me to take a step back until my back hits the door. His smell intoxicates me and i lose myself in it, instantly becoming addicted.

His breath fans across my lips and out of the corner of my eyes, I find Mrs Cope happily inspecting my house.

Stupid old bitch!

My eyes widen as I feel something flickering my left nipple and I slowly drop my eyes only to find Edwards thumb stroke my covered nipple causing arousal to generate between my legs..

"Not too long, nor too small, just long enough for me to pinch and pull."

My eyes snap up to him only to find his eyes locked on his thump before he pinches my aroused peak.

***MA***

Edward has always taken what he wanted from me because he had seen through my facade of innocence.

He saw what others didn't.

The dom in him saw the submissive in me and slowly but surely he made me realize my true nature.

He made me realize what I crave most in the most unusual ways.

**A/N: So, Let me clear one think guys this is going to be diffrent from others dom/sub stories you have read. **

**Review and I may post again today.**


	4. Chapter 4

I resist the urge to look around, searching my surrounding for anyone hiding in the bushes and then internally roll my eyes at myself.

I have no idea what am I afraid of.

It's two in the night and everyone is sleeping beside Edward's house is at the extreme edge.

Me and Edward are the only ones in the area that are under thirty, everyone else is over sixty.

I know that I should do as I am told before he decides to not have me.

This is a test and I refuse to back out. I drop my eyes on the floor in the hopes of getting the courage to strip naked on his front porch where any passing car can see us.

The thought arouses me immensely.

"Don't you dare look away from me."

My body responds to his voice and I lift my eyes toward him.

I take deep breathes, telling myself that no one is forcing me to do anything. Even if Edward is commanding me, it's my choice to submit before him.

Before, with my parents I had no choice but to obey them but it's different right now because this is what I want.

I want to do anything and everything he tells me to do, anytime and anywhere.

I want him to own me, to use my body as he pleases because I trust him.

He will never demand something he thinks I won't be able to handle.

He knows me better then I know myself.

The last thought gives me the strength I need to do this, not only for him but for myself.

I gently hold the hem of my tank with trembling hand and slowly inches it upward.

I'm afraid that Edward would get angry with me for not being fast enough but once again he understands my need to be slow.

I pull my tank over my head and then I am naked from waist up.

I inhale and exhale deeply before going for the button of shorts. Letting it out of the eye, I skim out of it which are followed by my panties.

And here I am standing naked as the day I was born on Edward's front porch, the light coming out of his living room illuminating my body for Edward's eyes to feast upon it.

Edward hasn't dropped his eyes from my body. Yet. Slowly his eyes travels down my face, to my exposed neck, my bare breast, my tummy and my most private part, giving each and every part equal attention.

I bit my bottom lip, awkwardly shifting from one foot to another wondering if he likes what he is seeing.

I want to cover myself before he could get disgust with me but it's not like this is the first time he is seeing me naked.

***MA***

Stupid, idiot, fucker.

What the hell does he think of himself?

How can he just come on my door step and tweak my nipple like it is everyday first meeting behavior.

It's not like you did anything to stop him. You just stood there and panted like a whore you are.

I glare at my towel clad image in the mirror trying to shut up my inner, annoying bitch.

And not only that you just made love to yourself in the bathroom to the very same memory.

I hang my head in shame.

No man has ever touched me except my doctor in all my twenty four years of living but then a man comes who touches me like he owns.

It was humiliating and when he had looked back into my eyes, my eyes were filled with tears but he was still able to see the desire and lust in them.

"_I know there is sex vixen hidden inside you, impeded by the rules of society, drowned in what the society thinks is right and wrong but I am going to set her free. And then I am going to make her my whore_."

I drop the towel and shake my head trying to get rid of the memory when my eyes fell on a image of him.

I turn around to find him leaning against the window of his room which happens to be opposite of mine.

I have actually forgot to close the window of my room making it easier for the peeping tom to have a show.

My eyes widen when I remember that I'm naked and I move my arms to cover myself when the small shake of his head halts my movement.

I have no idea what kind of hold he has over me but I can't even think about disobeying him.

My eyes fill with tears with my weak will but I still can't manage to go against his wish and right now he wishes to see me.

***MA***

Edward has always gotten what he wants and that's why I want him to have me in every way possible.

Edward's eyes make their way back to mine and then he raises his hand, crooking a finger in the air, silently commanding me to come toward him.

I do.

"I want nothing more then to kiss you right now but you have to earn them, each and everyone of them. On your knees."

**A/N So, their is one guest reviewer that wants me to rate the perverseness of this fic from the scale of one to ten. I want you to tell him what you think should be the rating.**

**all right, the posting schedule- I don't know. I will post one more today if I get twenty reviews for this chapter or else see you tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

I am not even surprised by Edward's demand because Edward is not someone to skirt around the topic. He says what he thinks, he takes what he wants.

I have a idea what he wants me to do, so immediately I drop to my knees but I am afraid, not because of getting hurt or of being caught but I am afraid of disappointing him- that's the last thing I want to do.

I may have never done this but I have not only seen it plenty of times in porns but also live.

***MA***

I am frozen as I watch him palm his cloth covered crotch before his mouth moves, the window wall giving me the chance to see whole of him.

Our houses are at enough distance that we can see each other perfectly but not enough to hear.

I tilt my head to the side, my brows ceases trying to understand what is he trying to say.

I don't have to wait for to find out.

My confusion vanishes as I watch the blonde from last night, walking toward where Edward is standing just as naked as she was last night.

My breath hitches as she reaches Edward and drops to her knees.

She undoes the strings of Edward's pajama bottoms until it pools at the bottom of his feel and there he is in all his glory.

My heart literally stops as I watch his hardness proudly standing at at attention.

He is just perfect.

I may have been virgin but I have seen penis before, not a real one but on the poorly made porns. I thought they were nice but they have nothing on Edward.

And then she, Blondie, taking him in his mouth and for a second I am there instead of her.

His eyes, they are still on me and I can tell that he is aware of my hardened nipple and tingling pussy, not because he can see it but because he knows me.

He knew I would enjoy, that's why he is doing what he is doing.

He is fucking her mouth.

The tingling in my pussy lips demands attention but something, the way he is looking at me tells me it would not be appreciated.

So, I refrain

I can do nothing but watch as she sucks him, giving her everything to please him, I can see it in her eyes even from here.

She wants nothing more then to please him, to give the ultimate pleasure only she can provide at this moment.

His jaws clench and his face morphs into the picture of pure bliss as he grunts loudly as she swallows everything he gives, her throat.

Even in the moment of this much pleasure, he looks powerful.

***MA***

Without further ado, I drop to my knees on the hard floor, the contact making a sound thump sound in the silence of the night.

I am now level with his boxer covered penis, which is the only piece of cloth he is wearing.

I take a deep breath, excitement, fear, nervousness, anticipation all making me feel dizzy.

Once again, my hand trembles but I refuse to back down. I have thought of this moment since the first time I saw him, even if the thoughts were in my subconscious.

I tug on his boxers until they are out of my way and then i just take a moment to appreciate the beautiful appendage in front of my eyes.

It is even more perfect from up close.

He is definitely bigger then the average but not like those stupid monster cocks, just enough to make me sore, in a good way.

"Kiss it, whore."

A whimper escapes my lips and seeps through my vagina as he refers to me as a whore.

I do as I am told to do.

I gingerly leans forward and place a kiss on the tip of his dick, causing the precum to lightly coat my lips.

He moans.

I lift my hand to take him in my hands when his voice stops me.

"Don't. Keep your hands look behind your back. You will only use your mouth to please me, bitch."

The more he uses dirty words to describe me, the more aroused I get.

What the hell is wrong with me?

But I have stopped questioning myself, this is what I want and no one has any say in it.

I am done fighting it.

I fold my arms behind my back locking them against each other and then leans forward until the tip is just touching my lips and then I have him in my mouth.

I always thought about how would it taste but could never come up with a satisfactory answer until now.

He taste sweet with a husky quality to it, like man and Edward.

I suck him in to my mouth, mimicking the motion of actual fucking, sometimes using my tongue to flick in between.

I am not perfect but I am also not clumsy because I know basics.

I want to use my hands but the restriction of not using my hands is highlighting my experience and I am almost on the blink of cumming.

I speed up, resisting the urge to touch my dripping pussy, wanting to earn his kiss.

But I also want to pleasure him.

I want this experience to be as unforgettable for him as it is for me.

The truth is I can't take him fully in my mouth, so I am not surprised when I feel Edward hand behind my head pushing my mouth until he is fully sheathed inside my mouth.

I gag but don't complain.

I want to improve and complaining is not going to help beside I trust Edward.

He is once again taking what he desires without asking.

I bob up and down on his dick, gagging but still regaining my composure until I feel him swell inside my mouth and then he is cumming in my mouth.

"Don't spill. Swallow everything I give you."

I do.

**A/N So, as promised, another chapter. So, guys, I am going to do something different with this story. I want you to tell me your most perveted fantasy. don't worry if you don't want to reveal your identity, you can place your review as anonymous and I will try my best to place it in this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

I look up at the beautiful man with flushed cheeks, waiting for him to say something...anything.

His cheeks are flushed with pleasure, his eyes hooded with desire and his hand fist my hair, keeping our eyes locked.

"Won't my whore clean me up?"

Tears fill my eyes and I nod, eagerly.

This was my test and I passed.

He has accepted me.

He just called me his.

I lick him clean, with the enthusiasm of someone who had just gotten her first Iphone and I watch amazed, as I see him hardening.

"Crawl to the middle of the living room."

I do as I am told. I get to my knees and hands, and starts crawling to the middle of the room, even though I can feel his eyes on my ass.

If it has been any other man instead of Edward, I would have been ashamed of my nudity but it's Edward, the man who will take me to the deepest pits of pleasure, carefully yet carelessly.

That's just him.

My whole body is on hyper-alert with the anticipation of the known and unknown.

Three months, I have three month to fulfill all my dark desires before I will be in a hard grip of an unknown man.

I reach the center of the room and wonder if I should stand or kneel.

I don't know what to do. I don't want to make him angry.

Tears fill my eyes and I try to remember exactly what he had said.

I am sure he just told me to go to the center of the room.

"Kneel."

A sigh of relief escapes my parted lips and I kneel.

"Hands behind you back."

I do just as I am instructed and my back straightens.

"I want your knees shoulder apart. I want to see that beautiful wet, swollen pussy of yours."

I become wetter at his words. To be frank, I am afraid, not because I don't want to see him but because I am afraid he might not like what he sees.

There are so many conflicted emotions running from my head that it's overwhelming.

"Stop thinking. Just feel. When you are hear with me, your only job is to do just as I say and feel. Leave the rest on me."

I close my eyes and let go of all my thoughts of what if's. There is no one here, except me and Edward.

I feel him behind me and then he pulls the tie on my hair, causing them to flow down my back.

He moves around me until I can feel his presence in front of me.

The back of his fingers runs across my cheeks, making me shudder in want and tears fill my eyes, but for entirely different reason.

His touch, it's something that I crave, that is important to me just like the air I breath.

I belong to him.

I want to be his whore, someone he shows off to everyone, someone he owns to the degree that he doesn't even need to think about my thoughts.

I am well aware of the fact that this is not what an independence girl should think about as per society norms but I couldn't care less.

This is my choice.

"Are you a virgin, whore?"

My eyes snap open to see him staring at me with a cocky, sadistic smirk.

He knows very well that I am.

***MA***

I glare at the man sitting on my couch like he owns it.

Jerk.

I have been here for two weeks and after the window-slash-blowjob episode, I hadn't seen him until today when he had barged into my house without my permission.

I will never admit it to anyone that I had missed him and even spied through his window to look for him with no luck.

"What do you want?"

I ask with all the venom I could muster in my voice, which isn't much, as he looks me up and down, causing goosebumps to erupt throughout my body.

I hate him for causing these unknown and foreign reaction in my body.

Suddenly, he leaps up from the couch and starts stalking toward me, like a predator, with that crooked, panty dropping smirk on his face.

He backs me to the wall and then his body is pressed up against me.

all rational thoughts escape me.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

This is not good.

I can feel my lower lips tingle before the wetness coats them just from the feel of his dominating, demanding body.

"Are you virgin, Bella?"

My eyes widen and two different emotion evolve inside me.

Anger and Desire.

Anger because he has no right to ask me, being a virtual stranger, this question and desire because the fact that he has no right, didn't stop him.

How sick is that?

He sigh, his face etched in irritation before I know it he has a hand inside my skirt and pulling my panties to the side.

I am so socked by this that it takes be by surprise when I feel his finger inside me.

His finger is inside me.

My eyes widen and rack up my brain, wondering what the hell am I suppose to do.

I moan at the delirious feeling it brings with it , it hurts a bit at the feeling of being stretched out but it's a good kind of hurt.

I want more.

His finger wiggle a little inside me and for a moment I forget my reservations until he slides his finger out of me and grins.

"Yes, defiantly a virgin."

I'm stunned, panting with unsated lust and he just grins at me before walking out of the room.

***MA***

I blink trying to understand his question when we both know that he is well aware of virginity status.

H leans forward, taking my chin in between his forefinger and thump, making sure my eyes remain on him.

"Look at you, kneeling before me naked, looking at me like a lost puppy waiting for his master's instruction. Do you know that is exactly what you are whore? You are my pet and you will call me master. No matter if it is in the privacy of the house or outside in open. I don't care if it Mrs Cope, you will only address me as Master. Are we clear?"

I don't even have to think about my answer.

"Yes, master."

"Good, now it's time, we get rid of your virginity."

**A/N: soooo..the rating?**

**Anyway, I need a beta who can work fast and efficiently, anyone up for the offer?**


	7. Chapter 7

I take a deep breath, wondering if I'm ready for this, giving up my virginity, when I realize I have been ready for it the first time I saw Master.

I look at him with gratitude for all he is doing for me.

He takes his hand away from my face and look around the room, a thoughtful expression on his face.

He offers me his hands and place my own hand on it.

He helps me of the floor and leads me to his bed room.

"Lay on the bed. Legs and arms spread as far away from each other as possible."

I gulp for a moment. I would be so exposed but then again its nothing he hasn't already seen.

I lie on the bed and spread arms and legs apart, completely exposed to Master, to do as he pleases.

And do as he pleases, he does.

Master walks toward the bed and opens the drawer of his side table rummaging inside it.

He must have found what he was looking up because he straightens up and dangles something from his forefinger.

A handcuffs.

My heart starts racing like a hummingbird and desire seems to run unrestricted throughout my body.

The bed dips beside me as Master sits beside me and takes the hold of both of my hands.

Its amazing how soon I have started calling him Master, even in my mind. It's like I was destinated to call him Master.

He cuffs each of my hand to the bed post and then he leans back to get a good look at me.

"Beautiful! You look good enough to eat."

I close my eyes, the feeling coursing through my body at his word, his gaze and his presence becoming to much.

Heart racing, breathing erratic skin flushed, I wait for my Master to finally make me a woman, the woman he desires.

My eyes fly open as I feel his fingers at my entrance.

As if I wasn't already wet enough.

One digit is introduced inside me, and my muscles protest at the intrusion.

I have never used a tampon in my life, my mother worried about the breaking of my hymen before my marriage, if only she could see me right now.

Although, it hurts, there is also pleasure there.

I want more.

The tip of his thump lazily flicks my clit, forcing my hips to thrust forward as breathing becoming difficult and needy whimpers escape my lips.

Oh God!

I whimper and plead with the master to relieve me from the delicious ache that is griping my body but this about Master desires, not mine.

Master leans forward, hovering above me and his breath fans across my nipple.

I expected him to lick me, our envelope his lips around it what I didn't expect was the bite.

I yell.

He bit me, again.

Even more wetness seeps through me, coating Master's finger and a low rumples resonates in the air.

Another two fingers are then added inside me, stretching me and I whimper in both pain and pleasure.

The fire in the pit of my stomach increases tenfold as Master finger fucks me. With his fingers still inside me, he quickly manures himself so that he is between my legs on his knees.

Abruptly, he pulls his fingers and then they are near my lips,

"Suck"

I do.

I swirl my tongue around his fingers, tasting myself on it. I don't feel grossed out as I had expected.

My nipples tingles and I want to touch them, relieve them from the ache but I can't because my Master had tied me to the bed.

He had just proven that I am at his mercy only he can relieve me of this ache, only he can satisfy me.

"Master, please!"

I plead, not bothering to hide my desire, because I belong to him.

I can't hide from him even if I wanted to.

Just then, I feel it, the tip of my Master's cock at my entrance.

My hips buck on their own accord, trying to take him inside me but master refuses.

He chuckles at my express of frustration and helplessness and then without any warning, he plunges into me, ripping off the last bit of innocence I had.

I will be forever in his depth.

My scream dies in my throat when I feel him sucking my breast into his mouth forcefully just as my other breast is attended by his hand.

He pinches and pulls my nipple and in midst of all the sensations at different places, I realized he is not moving.

He is giving me time to adjust and at the same time he is diverting my attention from the pain at my lower region to the pleasure at my breasts.

My eyes fill with tears, not only from the pain but at his thoughtfulness.

I have never been surer of my decision to submit myself to him as I am at this moment.

He may take what he desires from me, he never had any qualms about it but he is always considerate about my feeling.

I pull at my cuffs as I feel him moving, his long and thick hardness sliding from inside until only the tip of his penis is at my entrance.

I want to push him away.

I want to pull him to me.

But the decision is on Master not me and I am grateful for not having to make the choice.

Slowly he slides inside me as his lips make their way toward my neck, lightly sucking and biting, nibbling.

I whimper in pain but there is a bit of pleasure also present in it.

"Shh, Isabella. It's alright. It will soon be over. I promise. Just remember you want this."

His hot, minty breath fans across my ear and I nod my head.

I do want this just as much he does.

Maybe more.

For the last twenty four years of my life. I have treasured and protected my virginity because my parents said so but after meeting Master it was the biggest hurdle between me and what I wanted most.

Master starts moving faster and I would be lying if I say that it is all about pain.

I do feel pleasure as the coil in the pit of my stomach tightens, my whole body locked but I need something more but I have no idea what.

But that's where Master experience and knowledge comes, he knows what to do.

His skillful thump rubs the sensitive bundle of nerves at just above where his hardness is sliding in and out of me.

I know only five percentage of girls climax during their first time but I also know that Master would not leave me unsatisfied.

Still something is missing.

With one hand anchoring him, the other bringing me toward the peak of my pleasure, his lips move over the shell of my ear, giving me just what I need.

"You are such a good little good girl. Won't you give your Master what he desires, whore?"

That does it, the one single word shatters my world and I am introduced to the word of pleasure and pain.

**A/N HI guys soo sorry for the lack of updates but internet wasn't working still isn't. I am at a friend right now. SO, I am going to post three to four chapters today and I have no idea when I will be able to post again, So, please bear with me for the time being.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tears escape unbidden from my eyes as I come back from my high. I feel complete as I feel master's seed filling me.

I am not really worried about getting pregnant or STD's.

Master has taken care of it.

***MA***

I am startled awake by the heavy knocking on the door.

It's been a month since I have been living here and my next door neighbor has taken it upon himself to torment every second of my stay here.

Only two day ago he had barged into my house and tore off my shirt with my bra claiming that they were mere hindrance between him and what he wanted.

He did nothing but stared at my breasts as I had stood in my own house, shocked and turned on by the turn of the moment.

After few seconds of ogling, he just nodded and went back to his house.

I had stared at the close door of my house pissed off and disgust with myself.

I am disgusted with myself because I am pissed off not because Edward has torn my clothes but because he did nothing more.

I shake my head as the knocking continues and I make my way toward it.

I am stunned as I watch an innocent looking Edward leaning against my front railing but there is nothing innocent about Edward and the mischievous, almost sadistic glint in his eyes proves it.

"Follow me."

I gap at him as he turns around and starts walking down my driveway.

I lock my legs together who wants nothing more than to do what Edward wants.

Stupid, traitor of a body.

Once I recover from my shock. I glare at Edward's back even if inside I am panting like a pet, wanting to follow my master.

I feel sick at my thoughts. What the hell is wrong with me?

Edward must have realized that I am not following as he turns around to glare at me.

His narrowed eyes do some magic trick and my body functions before my body.

I walk toward him, angry at him, angry at my body for being so out of control when it comes to Edward.

It's like he has some invisible hold on me and I can't help but bid to his every demand.

He removes his ray-ban sunglasses from the front of his shirt pocket and adorns them by placing it over his eyes.

He looks good-enough to it.

I huff at my inner whore, mentally giving her a finger for placing me in this position.

Once I reach his car (I don't bother looking what it is), he opens the door of the passenger seat and inclines his head toward it.

I huff, before taking my place and cringes as the door is shut at my side.

Edward's takes his place behind the wheels and then we are on our way toward god knows where.

The car stops and my eyes widen as I see that we are in front of women's clinic.

What the fuck?

I turn toward Edward whose beautiful green eyes are hidden behind his sunglasses.

"Did you really think I would be bothered to use condom once you finally realize what you really want? We are here to get you shots."

***MA***

I had been so shocked by his words and actions that I hadn't realized what was happening until the needle pricked me.

I was such a fool to even think that I would ever be able to stay away from him.

He is my kryptonite.

I was stupid and naïve to even think I could resist. I am nothing but his puppet.

I was born to do as he pleases.

Master body feels great draped over mine and a soft content sigh escapes me.

"Thank you, Master."

The words are spoken before my mind can catch up but I don't regret saying them. I meant them.

It feels like I have finally done something when I feel master smile against the skin of shoulder and I move my hands a little to ease the sting on my wrists.

Master lifts his head and looks at me lovingly but what scares me the possessiveness I see in them. It makes me gasps.

Oh God! I have no idea what is going on in his mind but one thing is clear to me. He is not going to let go of me easily.

And the thought both scares and arouses me.

I take deep breathes, filing the thought for later.

Master uses his hand to support himself and then his lips are just inches away from me.

My breathing quickens as I pray to whosoever is listening that this is the moment I get what I had been craving since the moment I accepted what I wanted.

His kiss.

Just when his lips a breath away he whispers,

"You earned it."

And then his lips are on mine.

His lips softly but firmly moves against mine and only now I realize why his kiss has to be earned.

My lower lip is engulfed in his full pouty lips and the feeling of them is more glorious then the orgasm I just had.

Little nipples, with some licks causing me to gasp and then his tongue is battling with my tongue, my tongue naturally submitting to him and following his lead.

His taste, the feeling of his wet tongue sliding across mine is so erotic and comforting. I feel content and I close my eyes, fully letting go of any reservation I still had.

I have no idea what I would do when the time for our separation would come but for now I belong to him.

I would do anything to earn his kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

I open my eyes to find the rays of sunlight making their ways into the room and my master's sleeping form.

I shift on the pallet on the floor I was told I would be sleeping for the period of time I am here and the delicious soreness between my legs remind me of the last night activities.

Master had been so gracious and thoughtful not only during the cat of taking my virginity but also after it.

He had uncuffed my hands, rubbing a soothing gel on my wrist before he cleaned me with a warm cloth.

He might come as rude and assuming to the world but I saw other part of him yesterday.

He took care of me after taking from me what I had freely given him.

A shiver runs down the length of my spine as I remember the look of pure possessiveness in his eyes.

Will he let me go once three months is up. Something tells me no but I still can't make myself back out.

I have no other option then to marry the one my parents has chosen from me but they are not going to take this experience away from me.

This is my time to get what I desire and I say fuck the consequences.

"I say fuck me."

My eyes snap to the bed where my master is lying looking at me with hooded, lustful eyes.

"Get in here and take of the problem you caused."

I quickly scramble to my feet, my sore body protesting against the moment.

I am naked because there is no need for them when they are going to removed again and again.

I was also told last night that he would let me sleep that night only because he is a good man and let me recover from my first time.

He is lying there on his back with his head resting on his hands and he inclines his head toward his hard dick standing proud at attention just like a soldier.

I crawl into the bed, wondering if I'm supposed to suck it or fuck it and once again, I am grateful that master makes the decision for me.

"Suck it."

I once again do as I am told, praying that this time I don't gag.

Wetness seeps through my entrance when the salty taste of precum fills my taste buds and I moan like a wanton whore I am.

I swirl my tongue around the tip as I suck his length into my mouth as much as I can.

Low grunts mixed with my moans fill the room, as I give the pleasure only I can give him at this moment.

I feel hands on my shoulder, lifting me and before I know it I am on my back and not even a second later Edward is inside me.

I hiss at the pain as I am still sore from last night.

My whole body comes alight with life as I feel Edward starts pumping his dick at the same time my abused nipple are sucked, licked and bitten raw.

I love each and every second of it.

Master is nestled between my legs, his pelvic bone hitting mine with every thrust of his hip, stimulating my arousal.

His lips feels so delirious on my skin, his rough ministration on my body, claiming me is just what I need to feel complete and at peace.

I have never thought I would ever feel like I belong but here I belong to him.

I throw my head back as my hips move, the pain and pleasure mixing together to farm the perfect combination, to meet his powerful thrusts.

"Don't cum Isabella. You haven't earned it."

My eyes fill with tears with frustration as I try to hold off my pleasure but it's impossible, his hands, his hardness makes it impossible to do what he wants.

I scream as his dick hits all the right spots before I come undone.

I am so consumed in the high of my orgasm that I don't even think about the consequences of disobeying my master.

He comes with a feral growl, his hips slamming into mine.

We are both panting from exertion of our recent activity, my head lying on the pillow, his on my breastbone.

He lifts his head, and a sense déjà-vu hits me as I look into his eyes I do find possessiveness but there is something else also.

A sadistic glint.

"You should have listened to me, little girl."

I flip the pancake in the pan and pray that no one see me in all my naked glory.

The structure of the house is in such a way that the window on the kitchen faces the road and anyone passing by could see me making breakfast in my birth suit.

I huff, but the tingling at the apex of my legs lets me know that there is a part of, a part that made me come here last night, that is thrilled to be this way.

Free.

I feel free from the teaching of my parents, expectations of the society and the burden of my would-be-arranged marriage because for now I have left everything to master, for him to decide my life for the next three months.

The world stops as I feel the fingertips lightly tracing the length of my spine and I have to close my eyes to remain steady on my feet.

My hair is swept to the side and the little nibbles on the skin of my neck have me panting for breath.

I grip the counter with my free hand, when master's voice slices through the fog of lust clouding my brain.

"Don't let the pancakes burn. You have already disobeyed me once."

The fingers dancing on my back make their way toward my hipbone before going down to dip in my sore entrance.

A moan followed by a grunt fills the silent morning and it is with every last shred of my willpower that I open my eyes just in time to keep the pancakes from burning.

I take deep breaths as master finger-fucks me then and there in the kitchen and soon I find that obeying my master is not as easy as I thought.

Lips and fingers force me to close my eyes and forget my surroundings.

I sense great lose when master's wonderful lips and fingers disappear from my body and my eyes open in confusion.

What the…?

"You did it again."

Master's voice holds so much disappointment and displeasure that my eyes fill with tears just as the smell of burning fills my nose.

I failed. Again.


	10. Chapter 10

Wringing my hands, I watch as master makes his own breakfast after my failed attempt and motions for me to the kitchen counter where he sets a plate for me.

Even in his anger, he doesn't forget to feed me.

I can't help the sob that escapes me as I remember all he had done for me, not only last night but before, to break me out of shell.

To show me what I truly desires.

***MA***

I smile a fake smile as I see Ms. Stanly talk about what a lovely house I have when I want to do nothing more than to gag.

This house is not my choice, this is given as a present from my mysterious fiancée as an engagement gift.

I glare at the box that contains my engagement ring that is adorning my living room table when I remember the fact that I don't even know who I am going to marry in few short months.

The man didn't even have the courtesy of giving the ring to me himself instead he sent it through his assistant, Jessica Stanley.

Once again, I glare at her.

How dare she come here to disrupt my somehow stable life?

She had refused to tell me her boss's name because of the clear instructions from her boss and my parents.

I have no idea why, but my parents refuse to tell me even his name.

They don't want to tempt me.

Yeah! I know. I also don't get it.

I smirk when I imagine myself latterly kicking her out of front door.

That would tell her boss what I really think about him.

Jerk!

"Well I must take your leave Miss Swan. I have to reach the office before the Boss does."

Once again, I give her a fake smile which is immediately followed by an evil eye as soon as her back is turned.

The moment she is out of my house, the close the door on her face…um back without a proper goodbye.

The satisfaction…..

Doesn't last long as mere minutes later, the knock on the door makes me want to commit murder.

I open the door with force that even scares me only to freeze as I once again find Edward Cullen leaning against my doorframe.

A look over his shoulder has me heaving a sigh of relief when I find Ms. Stanley walking down my driveway toward my car.

One problem is solved but the second is smirking at me.

I hush my inner hussy who is almost panting at the sight of Edward at my door and glare at my neighbor.

Neighbor? A stalker is more accurate description.

"That was rude, Miss Swan."

I roll my eyes and swirl around to make my way inside my house when I find myself against the door with a hand around the throat.

Why the hell does this turn me on?

I try to bury my wanton thoughts and try to remove the hand from my throat but the tightening around my throat and Edward's glare put a stop to my struggle.

I glare at him.

I haven't forgiven him for the stunt he did last week at the Doctor's office.

How dare he…?

Because you let him, because you want him to do so.

I close my eyes and try to ignore the voice in my mind that wants to be claimed by Edward Cullen.

Why does taking his name seem like disrespect?

His face inches closer to mine, making my breath hitch and my heart to skip a beat or two.

"Miss. Swan, it would be in your best interest to listen to me when I speak. I do not tolerate disobedience."

I close my eyes as his voice makes me want to drop to my knees and kiss his feet in apology until the anger is replaced with nothing but pride.

Once again, what is wrong with me?

The hand on my throat disappears only to dip the neckline of my tank top exposing my breasts.

I gasp as the cool air hits my exposed skin and I open my eyes to give Edward Cullen a tongue lashing only to stop in my tracks when I see the look on his face.

He is daring me to stop him?

His smirk is all the proof I need to confirm my suspicions.

I clench my hands into fist against my side, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of predicting rightly what I would do.

I have no idea what good it would do but still I will not let him win, even if the victory will be in my head.

Whatever.

This time no sound escapes my mouth when one of Edward's hand cups my breast like it is not out of ordinary to fondle a girl at her own doorstep at eight in the morning.

I am in shock.

"Can you feel it? The way your body reacts to me. "

I do but I refuse to acknowledge that my nipples are rock hard and my core is crying for relief.

But I don't how to do that and I am not going to ask the man in front of me to do that for me, no matter how much I want to do that.

Something wet wraps around my right nipple and I look down only to find a head full bronze hair covering my view of my breast.

Oh god! he is…he is…

I had been so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't see his head moving there.

I close my eyes at the sensation running through my body and then a groan escape me when the glorious feeling leaves me with nothing but frustration.

I open my eyes in disbelief, the cool air of morning causing Goosebumps to erupt all over my body as he straightens to his full height.

Although, his face is business-like and formal, his voice is anything.

It's husky, seductive and predatory.

"Give in to me, Isabella. I can give you the pleasure you could not even think about. Become mine, be my whore."

***MA***

I take a place on the stool before the plate, as master makes his way toward the drawing room and another sob rack my body as I realize that this is my punishment.

To deny me the pleasure of his company.


	11. Chapter 11

_*So responsive, so submissive...Sometimes I forgot how new she is at this.*_

Tears of helplessness track their way down my cheeks and I can't do anything but stare at my breakfast of pancakes and French toast as I listen to master finish his breakfast, the sound of steel colliding with glass making my nerves worse.

What am I going to do now?

Is he going to come back here and tell me that I am not what he wants in his sub and dismiss me permanently?

The last thought has me gasping for breath and I scramble from the stool I am sitting on to run into living room but he is no longer here.

It takes my muddled, confused mind few seconds to realize that he must have gone to his room.

I run toward master's bedroom without thinking of consequences.

I reach the room where I have spend the most beautiful and fulfilling night of my life and drops to my knees in front of master who was about to open his closet.

"I'm sorry."

I keep repeating it waiting for him to acknowledge me but he doesn't.

He just stands there looking at me with nothing but annoyance.

I would have scoffed at his attitude if I wasn't so scarred.

"Get up!"

His tone is sharp, leaving no room for argument- or hesitation.

I do as I am told but my eyes fall on the floor unable to see the disappointment in the green orbs any longer.

I have no idea how much times passes while master just stands there but I can sense his eyes burning a hole at the crown of my head.

I desperately want to apologize once again, but my instincts warn me to keep my mouth shut.

"Look at me."

It's not a request, it's a command.

But still I don't lift my eyes right away, afraid of what I may find if I see him.

I take deep breaths before raising my eyes toward my master, waiting for my salvation in his command.

He lifts his hand toward and while my first instinct is to flinch at the sudden moment, by some invisible force I stop myself.

The back of his fingers ghost across my cheek but no matter how much I want to close my eyes at the sudden relief that fills my being at his touch, I don't.

It won't bode well with me.

The tip of his thump lightly wipes away my tears.

My body trembles and reacts at his touch.

"You want to earn my forgiveness?"

I eagerly nod, too eager.

I watch with wide eyes as he takes a step back and then turns around toward his bed. For a moment I am afraid that he is not going to forgive me but exhales a sigh of relief when he once again turns toward me after taking out something from his drawer.

Once he is in front of me, he looks at me with his head tilted to the side and...

Oh god!

I gasp as I feel master's fingers at my entrance and like a switch has been flipped my body reacts.

I am wet.

My eyes close as my arousal sips through my body and master uses it to coat my pussy lips.

I am still amazed how well my body reacts for him.

My lips open in silent gasp as something cold and round is pushed inside me, making me even wetter.

My pussy lips clench around the foreign object as master uses his thumb and forefinger to pinch my clit.

I moan.

Master tells me to remain silent.

Master does something down there but I am too gone to decipher what.

Master takes a step back and I open my eyes looking at him with I am sure is a look of lost puppy.

"Do not take it out at any cost. You want to earn my forgiveness? Fine. You are not allowed to cum at all. You did not listen to me this morning, disobey me again and you would be sorry you ever met me. Understand?"

I nod.

I have no idea why but his threat turned me on. I am beyond the point of caring why.

"You go and reheat your breakfast. I expect it to be finished by the time I am ready."

I nod and turn around to go to kitchen when master grab my ass, squeezing it before slapping it silently telling me to go on.

I reheat the breakfast in the microwave before I once again take my place at the kitchen island.

I am halfway through my breakfast when my eyes widen as the tingles starts appears at my sex all the way inside me.

Shit!

What the hell?

The tingling grows stimulating me, causing wetness to drip from inside me.

I resist the urge to rub my legs together for the much needed friction when master's voice resonates inside my head.

_Do not cum._

I clench my teeth together, trying to divert my attention to somewhere else.

What the hell is going on?

I get worried that something might be wrong with me when I remember that master has slipped something inside me.

Is this why I am feeling like this, these tingles?

I take deep breaths to control my breathing when it stops and once again I am left feeling unsatisfied.

I open my eyes that I hadn't realized until now are closed to find mater standing at the door of the kitchen, casually leaning against the doorframe.

There is a mischievous glint in his eyes but other than that his expression is completely unreadable.

"There are clothes on my bed for you to wear for the day. "

I nod because that's all I am capable to doing right now.

"I want you to be on your knees when I get back from office by the door. Dinner should be ready by the time I am back and for your sake I hope you don't mess up this time."

I nod eagerly letting him know I heard him.

"Good, now come here and give me a proper goodbye."

**A/N internet still not working and to top it off my exam are coming. I need to study. So, I have no idea when will be I able to update next. I hope you understand.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I have a Beta now. A huge thanks to Kim Ginsberg for editing this Chapter.**

I gape at him, having no idea what am I supposed to do.

I know he doesn't mean to kiss him goodbye. No, that is not a privilege I have earned.

I look at him, pleading with him to take me out of this dilemma he had placed me in.

He sighs and motions for me to come toward him.

I exhale, relieved to at least know where to start. I walk toward him and stop when I am just inches away from him.

"On your knees."

I drop to my knees, my eyes level with his tenting crotch and once again, the tingling starts between my legs.

"Take out your Master's cock and kiss it goodbye."

I shudder as his words penetrate my lust induced brain, and I do just that.

With trembling hands, because I am too turned on to work properly. I pop the button of master's suit pants through the eye-hole, before sliding the down the zipper.

I slowly slide down Master's pants with his boxers just enough for his beautiful cock to spring out.

The sight before me is mesmerizing. The bead of precum on the tip is begging to be licked, but I refrain.

Master had told me to kiss it and that is all I will do until further instruction. I have fucked up enough.

I lean forward and place a chaste kiss on the top of it, the precum lightly coating my lips. Before I can do something else, Master has backed away already tucking himself inside his pants.

I cringe as I see Master flinch at the discomfort because he is so hard.

I drop my eyes on the floor, still on my knees when he informs me that there is a list of chores next to my clothes on the bed that I am supposed to finish before he is home at seven.

I look at the clothes in horror, still nude, like they are some kind of poisonous snake out there to swallow me whole.

I gulp and pick up the short skirt that would probably end at my mid thigh, and the tight shirt that is almost too tight, and would reveal too much of my cleavage.

I don't wear these types of clothes. Yes, these past two months, I did wear skirts, shorts, and tank tops, but only in the privacy of my house.

Master's presence was always an incident, at least on my part.

To be truthful, I don't know if I would be able to wear them out in public or not, but I can do it in this house.

Master has seen me naked, these clothes are nothing in comparison.

I walk toward the bathroom Master had told me to use, which happens to be on the second floor, whereas, Master's room is on first.

I have to grip the banister when there is strange vibration that starts inside me, stimulating me.

Oh God!

My pussy is throbbing and weeping with the need to cum, I have to dig my fingernails into the wood I am holding on to not give into my need to touch myself, to relieve this ache.

I know for sure that Master would know it.

Please! Please!

I keep chanting in my head trying to get a grip on my body and just as I am about to lose my control, it stops.

I sigh in relief, and then I want to weep.

I want to cum. So badly.

I have cleaned the dishes and wiped the counter. The kitchen is spotless just as Master had demanded.

Next stop is the grocery shopping.

I look down at my clothes and cringe.

I can't go out there like that. No way, no how.

I am so deep in my thoughts that the shrill sound of doorbell startles me.

I look up from the paper I had been staring at for the last few minutes from the living room, toward the front door as someone is out there to eat me.

I shake my head, trying to get rid of stupid thoughts and get up to open the door.

The door opens to reveal a man wearing a suit and a tilt of head toward right shows me a black car.

Master's car.

I still have no idea what model it is, just that it's big, expensive and shiny.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan. My name is Michel Newton, Mister Cullen's driver. He has requested your presence in his office. A.S.A.P."

Requested? More like demanded. But I don't complain, I will never complain.

I nod and tell Mister Newton to wait for a second while I fetch my phone and purse.

It's not until I am sitting at the backseat of the big car I let myself think of what this means.

I look down at my skirt that has ridden up exposing most of thigh and sigh. This is so not the outfit one wears while visiting a big, successful company such as Cullen cooperation.

Everyone would know that I am there for anything but business.

The strange buzzing is once again starting, from my pussy lips all the way up inside me, only this time it's stronger.

I clench my thighs together as wetness soaks my thighs, while I wonder what would happen when I am once again with my Master.

**A/N Next Chapter day after tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

I wonder why Master had requested my presence at his office.

Surely not for what I am thinking, it's not possible, or is it?

"We are here, Miss Swan."

Mister Newton's voice snaps me out of thoughts and I gulp as I gaze out of the window at the biggest building I have ever seen.

Oh my!

I take deep breaths trying to reign in my nerves and anticipation, and smile thankfully at Mister Newton as he opens the car door for me.

I'm sure it came out as grimace.

I step inside the building, tears prickling my eyes as the distance between me and my Master decreases not because I am afraid, but because I would finally be able to see my master.

I need to see him.

My nerves come back in full force as the receptionist at the front door asks my name, but before I can reply Mister Newton beats me to it.

"She is here to see Mister Cullen. She is a special guest and will be visiting the office frequently."

My eyes widen as my mind tries to decipher the meaning behind Mister Newton's words.

"Mister Cullen has requested that she shouldn't be stopped from entering his office, no matter what he is doing."

A smirk forms on her face as her eyes assess my outfit.

She knows; maybe not the exact nature of my relationship with master, but she knows why am I here.

Squaring my shoulder, I level her with a stare silently telling her to fuck off.

I might not be comfortable with my outfit but I am not ashamed of my relationship with Master. I won't let anyone's reflection affect my time with Master.

"Miss Swan?"

I turn toward Mister Newton, and my cheeks flame as I see his raised eyebrow.

I open my mouth to say something but it is forgotten as the strange buzzing once again makes me weak in the knees.

I lean forward and grip the desk in front of me, trying to control my own shaking, earning strange looks from my companions.

I shake my head and follow a confused and concerned looking driver toward the elevator.

I gasp as the buzzing increases and my lacy panty soaks with my wetness. I am so going to fail. Again.

Once in the elevator, I lean my head again the elevator wall and close my eyes.

"Miss Swan, are you alright?"

Mister Newton's concerned voice penetrates through my conscious, and somehow I find the will to nod, once.

I clench my hands into fists, my nails digging into the flesh of my palm as I try to concentrate anywhere but the tingling in my pussy.

"We are here." Mister Newton says, just as the elevator comes to a halt and I open my eyes to see that we are on the top floor.

I blink trying to decipher the scene before me, but my lust filled eyes want nothing but the sight of my Master.

Nothing else matters…

"This way, Miss Swan."

I subconsciously follow Mister Newton, my body craving Master and his forgiveness.

Somewhere at the back of my brain, I can hear Mister Newton talking to someone but I am far too gone in my yearning to actually make sense of it.

Once again, I follow Mister Newton, my nerves coming back in full force as I near the door of Master's office.

I am not afraid of him, but I am afraid to once again disappoint him.

Mister Newton opens the door and there he is hunched over his desk, engrossed in his work unaware to my presence but every vein and pore in my body is aware of him, and only him.

I stare at him, trying to take him in the sight of him before I am no longer allowed.

Without lifting his eyes, Master beckons me toward him and like a moth to a flame, I glide toward him.

With every step that takes me toward him, my heart fills with relief.

I am addicted to him.

Once I am within reaching distance, he pulls me into his lap still engrossed in his work, causing me to squeal with sudden movement.

I gasp as his free hand cups my breast, tweaking my nipple with his forefinger and thumb, his arm coming from behind my back, and I am suddenly aware of Mister Newton's presence.

I lift my eyes toward the door where a shocked driver is watching Master's hand with what I could only describe as lust, pure lust.

My heart skips a beat as I realize that I can fuel these feeling in a man. I have never in my life been asked out. It could have been because of my clothes or hairstyle, I have no idea.

My breathing quickens as my eyes widen when I feel Master's other hand at the seam of my panties.

It makes me realize that Master has abandoned his work and I look down to see that Master has pushed my skirt up, exposing my long, lean legs for Mister Newton's eyes, the fact that the table is made of glass doesn't help. Once again, my eyes go to Mister Newton who looks like he is about to lose it at any minute.

"You are dismissed, Mister Newton."

We are both startled by Master's voice, and Mister Newton quickly runs out of the room without a proper goodbye to Master, but Master doesn't seem to care, he is busy sucking my neck.

Suddenly Master's hand leaves my body and I am left feeling empty as Master leans back in his chair, eyes closed, and breathing heavy.

"Get up"

Master's sudden domineering voice startles me, and I scramble to get up from his lap, not wanting to anger him.

"You have five minutes to take off your clothes if you do not wish to walk out this room naked."


	14. Chapter 14

Eyes wide, my gaze fall on the unlocked door, knowing that anyone can walk in at any time but more than that. I am sure that Master is saying nothing but fact.

He will make me walk out naked if I don't do as I am told.

With shaking fingers, I undo the button of my shirt as fast as I can.

I shrug off my shirt once it is opened and let it fall on the floor. The shirt is soon followed by my skirt, and then I am left in my black lacy set of lingerie that was chosen by Master himself.

I can feel Master's eyes burning into my skin as I reach behind me, arching my back to unclasp my bra. The strap of my bra falls down my shoulder, the silky texture causing Goosebumps to erupt all over my body.

I hook my fingers at the waistline of my panties, and bend down to remove them.

When I stand up erect, I have to take a step back at the look in my Master's eyes.

His whole demeanor is calm except his eyes.

They are feral.

"Do you know Isabella where has Newton has run off to?"

I blink with wide eyes, unable to get a hold of my emotions and feelings, causing Master to bellow,

"Answer me!"

I am startled, but I am still quick to squeal out a "No."

Master gets up from his chair and my whole body quivers in anticipation and excitement.

Master grips my face in his hands, disabling me from facing away from him.

"I bet he is at some pathetic corner, jerking off to the image of your body. But do you what? It's all he can do because you belong to me."

And then his lips are on mine.

I am stunned but I have no time to dissect Master's words as Master's tongue invades my mouth.

This is not a kiss I have earned, nor is it a prize; it is simply a claim. Master lips suck my tongue into his mouth, unknown of the fact that I was his from the moment I first saw him whether I was aware of the fact or not.

A whimper, mixture of plea and pleasure, escapes my mouth as Master pulls back my head by giving a light tug to my hair.

"Isabella, your body will only respond to me by the time these three months are over."

I nod because every word he had uttered is true.

I close my eyes, moaning, when I feel Master's skillful fingers at my entrance, taking out the torture device out of me. I don't realize that I am walking backward until my back hits the glass wall covering the back wall of Master's office.

My eyes snap up, and the depth of desire in Master's eyes is almost enough to make me cum.

Almost.

My breathing is erratic as I hear the crinkling of metal and I let my eyes wander downward to see Master unbuckling his belt.

My eyes snap up to Master's, silently begging him to give me the release I crave like air.

"Tell me Isabella, do you want to cum?"

I nod like the pathetic girl I have become. Master's eye narrow at me and his next words fill me with shame.

"But do you think you deserve it after you so thoughtlessly discarded my command not only once, but twice?"

I close my eyes to hide my shame as I shake my head no.

No, I don't deserve the relief after defying Master, especially considering all he has done for me.

"Good. So, you will not orgasm, no matter how much your body craves it."

And with that, he impales his hardness into me.

My breathing hitches while Master stakes his claim on me. I close my eyes once again, trying not to let myself fall. I cannot fail. I won't get too many chances.

I think of dead puppies, Mrs. Cope and when all else fails, I imagine my parents.

That helps me for the most part. Master's cock pumps in and out of my pussy, and only the thought of Master's anger stops me from falling over the edge.

Right nipple pinched and left breast squeezed, I fight my body with everything in me.

After what feels like eternity, I feel Master's movement becoming erratic and I silently say a prayer of thanks to heaven, but I must have been too soon to be thankful.

Master's lips on the top of my breast makes me want to say fuck off and come, but Master's voice vibrating against my skin stops me.

"Don't, Isabella. Do not cum if you know what is good for you."

Clenched fists, closed eyes and nails digging into the flesh of my palm, I summon all my remaining will power as I wait for Master to reach his peak.

He does.

He comes with a feral growl and then we are both falling on the carpet covered floor on our knees, with him still inside me.

"Such a good little whore you are Isabella. I am so proud of you."

My eyes snap open to find Master looking at me reverently, and my eyes fill with tears of happiness.

Master is proud of me.

Yes, I am still feeling unsatisfied and horny, but Master is proud of me and that's enough…..for now.


	15. Chapter 15

After recovering back, Master pulls his still somewhat hard cock from inside me and helps me to stand up on my shaky feet.

"You have been so obedient today, sweet girl, but you have to understand that I cannot forgo the rest of your punishment. You will never understand my authority if I let it go. You do understand it, don't you?"

I nod because I do understand. I understand it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Come on, sweet girl, get some sleep, you deserve it after what you have gone through today."

Master takes hold of my hand and tugs me toward the couch that happens to be a pull out bed.

Master orders for me to lay down on it, and I lay there as naked as the day I was born, but I feel no embarrassment.

This body belongs to him and he knows what is good and bad for it.

Master drapes a blanket over me, which he had pulled out from behind the couch and sleep finds me.

My eyes flutter open and they fell upon the glorious form of my Master, who is once again engrossed in his work.

How a creature as beautiful as him desires me is something I will never understand.

"Master," I call out as I move to a sitting position, the blanket falling down my lap exposing my breasts.

Master raises his hand and motions for me to come closer to him with his hands.

I do.

I walk toward him with an extra sway in my hips, although what I am trying to attain eludes me.

Master's eyes don't leave my body, and my body as usual, reacts when I see the bulge at the front of Master's pants.

My pussy weeps at the sight before me.

Master pulls me to him as soon as I am in front of him, causing me to fall into his lap.

Master's eyes find mine and his lips curve into a soft smile.

"Did you sleep well, pet?"

His words are spoken lovingly showing me that he cares, but the use of the word 'pet' lets me know that he is superior to me, still in control.

A thumb flicks my left nipple, momentarily causing me to delay my response.

Master doesn't like it.

Master swiftly spanks my ass, eliciting desire and pain from within me.

"When I ask you something I expect you to answer me."

I gulp, guilty looking down at my bare thighs touching his clothed ones.

This is the difference between us; I get no modesty with Master, I don't need it.

"I am sorry Master, please forgive me. I slept well, thank you."

I whisper, my voice low and filled with remorse, as I wait for my master to forgive me yet again.

"Huh, I shall let it slide this time but I hope for your sake you don't repeat this mistake again."

I nod, my eyes still averted and then he is ordering me to get up and get dressed.

"Newton is waiting downstairs to take you back home. I expect dinner to be ready by seven."

I nod and look around the room and find my clothes neatly folded on the chair leaning against the glass wall. I gulp as I envision myself walking there in all my naked glory.

Anyone would be able to see me. I turn to look at Master who is looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

He wants me to do that. I take a deep breath, squaring my shoulders and walk toward them. I snatch my clothes from the chair as quickly as I can, but I can't help but take a peek outside.

I stop dead.

I feel so stupid as I realize that we are on the top floor and no one would be able to see me from such distance.

Pain fills me as I think about the fact that Master would humiliate me like this; expose me like this.

I turn around to see Master looking at me with a smirk and blush.

He has caught me; he knows what was going through my mind.

I lower my eyes, blushing as I get dressed, all the while feeling Master's eyes on me. Once I am dressed, I make my way toward the door after saying goodbye to Master but something stops me just as I put my hand on the knob.

I am forgetting something.

I furrow my brows together, biting my lips, as I ponder exactly what I am forgetting.

My eyes widen as my heart rate accelerates when I realize that I haven't given a proper goodbye to Master.

I turn around, my hand falling to my side, only to find Master watching me with a blank expression, but his stance is enough to tell me that he is not happy.

I walk over to him before falling on my knees beside him. His hands are resting on the either side of his chair and he doesn't stop me as I move my shaking hand to get his hard cock from its confines, praying I am not too late.

I open the button of his dress pants, before sliding the zipper down, and there it is.

I lean forward placing a lovingly kiss on it, my cheeks blazing with fire at my actions.

Master pats the back of my head and whispers in pure liquid lust, "Good girl."

And just like that I feel alive.


	16. Chapter 16

I shift in my bed only to find my skin touching something sold, instead of the soft mattress Master has for me in his room.

My sleepy mind has some problem understanding it.

I try to lift my hands to find that I am unable to move them but they are touching each other.

My eyes snap open.

I am on a chair in the middle of the living room.

I once again move my hands only to find them restrained behind my back. My legs are each tied to the legs of the chair.

All sleep gone, my eyes roam the room as panic seizes me, but I exhale in relief when I see Master sitting on the couch at the far corner of the room, casually watching me.

Master had been easy on me last night, not teasing me much.

Master gets up from the couch with a devious smile on his face, and my body starts trembling just imagining what he is planning for me.

Stooping right in front of me, his eyes hungrily devour my body, informing me of the fact that I am naked.

I was dressed in a skimpy baby blue nightie last night.

On his way toward me, he hooks his fingers around the head of the chair, bringing it with him.

He places the seat before me, facing me and after situating himself on it, just watches me.

I drop my eyes on the floor, not wanting to anger him.

My heartbeat increases when Master leans forward bringing his finger trace my open and exposed labia.

So Good

Master hisses when his finger meets wetness coating my lips, a low moan escaping me.

My breathing increases as one finger finds its way inside my core and I groan.

"You have taken your punishment beautifully, Isabella. You deserve a reward, and I will let you decide what you want."

His voice is hoarse and dark- liquid chocolate on silk.

Another fingers join and I am barely able to breathe.

"So tell me Isabella, do you want my kiss or do you want to cum. The choice is yours."

Master whispers darkly into my ear, humor clear in his voice, all the while he is finger fucking me.

Cum…Cum….Cum…my body screams but my stuttering heart wants his kisses.

While an orgasm makes my body alive, his kisses alight my soul.

So ignoring my body's needs, its plea for exploding, I whisper,

"Kiss me, Master."

I clench my eyes shut; waiting for the emptiness to come when Master withdraws his fingers.

Master never stops, only increases his speedy while his words not only surprises me but also takes me over the edge.

"You have no idea how much your answer has pleased me, whore. Cum for me."

His words, combined with the flickering of his thumb over my swollen clit become my undoing.

It starts from the pit of stomach and I can feel it in the tip of toes that literally curl.

"Master."

Before I could come back from my high, I feel Master's lips on mine in a loving kiss.

Only now I am complete.

Master's lips depart from mine, and my eyes flickers open.

Looking into his smiling eyes, I realize the full significance of his question.

It was a test and I passed.

I move my hand, failing to remember that they are tied, originating a wince from my throat.

Master gets up from his chair, only to fall on his knees, forcing the chair away.

I gasp as Master smirks at me before lowering his mouth toward my pussy. I gasp when I feel his tongue flickering my already sensitive clit.

Eyes closed, my head thrashing from side to side, hips bucking upward, my hands and feet restrained as Master brings me to pleasure, only with his tongue.

Every time he stops, just as I am about to come, I huff, I plead, I moan, I cry, but Master stops every time I am on the blink of bliss.

Finally he takes pity on me when he allows me to cum by lightly biting my clit.

I scream and cry in gratitude.

Master straightens up and with a devious smile dancing on his lips, he murmurs.

"This is just the beginning Isabella. I hope your little, tight pussy is ready for what I have planned for it."

I have no idea whether to be elated or scared.

Master pulls my head back toward him and roughly turns it to the side by twisting his hand in my hair as he pounds into me from behind.

Our lips meet in a brutal, passionate kiss.

My hands and knees rub against the rug covering the wooden floor as Master pistons his cock inside me.

"Oh God."

I moan; my pussy aching with delicious, desirable pain.

"Ungh."

Master's other hand makes its way around my body, ghosting my hips, my stomach before finally finding my right nipple.

Pull, twist, pinch, he does it all, giving equal attention to the other one also. Another harsh tug on my hair brings me my fifth orgasm in the last two hours.

Master soon follows behind.

Master rolls over his back, taking me with him both of ours breathing escalated.

I don't thing my poor pussy can take any more.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Remember one thing that I am not forcing you to read anything you don't want to. You are here on your own will so if you are not comfortable with the previness of this story leave.**

**And who are still there, Enjoy! **

"I am not a huge fan of these."

I wonder what master is talking about as I continue to stir the paste, not wanting to chance a repeat of yesterday morning.

"It seems you love tanning, but missed some spots."

My eyes drop closed as I feel his fingertips tracing the line above my ass.

"I am not a big fan of panty lines. You will be out in the back yard soaking up the sun making sure that your tan is symmetric."

My eyes snap open as I slowly turn toward Master with wide eyes.

Does he mean…he couldn't mean…

Only he does.

The devilish smirk on his face confirms my fear.

He wants me to lay naked in the backyard in broad daylight.

I feel my face warming, not only in embarrassment but also because I am turned on.

Anyone can see me naked if they are in neighboring backyard, and the fucked up girl inside me can't help but squeal out a 'Yes, Master.'

I am excited and we both know it.

I open the back door, the warm air touching my freshly showered body, my body reacting to the change in temperature.

In contrast with one would think, my tits feel heavy, my nipple standing at attention and my pussy feeling hungry for Master's cock.

Yeah, I did say that I couldn't take it anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't want to.

I step out of the house into the backyard, and my eyes take in the scene in front of me.

There is a pool that covers about two fourth's of it, and there are two lounge chairs by its right side.

I take the one at the extreme left.

I have applied the sun cream where I was already colored, Master helping me with areas I couldn't reach before he went to work.

I place my cell phone on the small table that is between the lounge chairs, because I am required to carry it with me all the time.

I lie back on the chair, unexpectedly feeling free, like I have no worries in the world, as the sun kisses my still white breasts.

The rays of sun feel so strange on my nipples; they are hot, not pebbled like they are when I am usually naked, but its liberating.

I place sunglasses over my eyes and lean back on the chair when the sound alerting me of an incoming message causes me to jerk up.

I lift the phone, sweeping the screen to unlock it, and my breath hitches as I see the text.

_Spread your legs. Hands by your side_.

Master.

Once again I lean back after replacing the phone on the table and spread my legs as far as possible, placing my hands to my side.

It's as much exciting, as it is humiliating to lie down here for anyone to look at me in all my naked glory.

After an hour, my nipples start hurting from the exposure in the sun, but Master has told me not to turn until told.

As if he can see the pain on my face, my phone chirps once again.

_Lay on your front. Same way as earlier_.

A smile plays at the corner of my lips at Master's thoughtfulness.

I turn so that I am on my stomach, my arms resting on the soft cushion, my legs spread, and my pussy bare, exposed.

This feeling of getting caught doing something so naughty, forbidden, is keeping me on edge, not letting me rest fully.

The fact that I am painfully wet is not helping either.

I have to dig my nails into the soft cushion as the overwhelming urge to touch myself… overwhelms me.

But I resist, fully understanding that Master would not be pleased.

My eyes widen as I feel fingers circling my pussy lips, my hips grinding into them even when my mind freezes with fear.

"Hmm."

I relax as I hear Master's voice, and a finger finds its way inside me causing me push my ass back.

"Raise on your knees, only."

I take a deep breath before rising on my knees, so that my ass is sticking in the air. Master nudges my thigh with his knees and I spread my knees wide, as wide as I can.

"Beautiful."

Just as Master bestows me with his touch, my phone rings, the ringtone telling me without looking at the screen that my mother is calling me.

Urggh

"Pick up the phone, Isabella."

I turn my head toward the phone, internally cursing it for interrupting me when Master bellows behind me.

"I won't tell you again Isabella. Pick. Up. The. Phone."

Not wanting to further anger him, I quickly reach over and pick up the phone, sweeping the screen to unlock it.

Just as I place my phone over my ear Master plunges into me, taking away my breath.

"Bella?"

I can hear my mom's voice, but the sensation of being filled is still so new and a little painful, although this is not the first time he is inside me that I am having a hard time finding my voice.

Master is still inside my wet, weeping hole as finally I answer,

"Mom…"

My voice is breathy, and I start panting as Master slowly moves out of me until only his tip is in me before slamming back inside.

"Ungh."

"Bella, are you alright?"

I nod because that's all I am capable of when I realize that she can't see me nodding.

"Yes."

I croak out as Master fucks me at slowly at a maddening speed, my body sweating due to the sun and our activity.

"If you are sure…anyway, I called because your father and I have decided to tell you the name of your fiancée."

The words would have sent me into shock if I wasn't feeling Master flicking my clit vigorously as his speed increases.

I don't even respond as I feel my walls clambering around Master's cock until I hear the name.

"Jasper Cullen."

I repeat the name unconsciously as the voice at the back of my mind tells me that it should mean something, when I feel Master's panting breaths on my free ear.

"My brother. You are going to marry my brother."

The words although would not make much sense until later, throws me over the edge.

My phone drops on the floor as I bite my lips to stop myself from screaming loud, as a powerful orgasm makes my body tremble like a fish freshly out of water.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Let's see if you can handle this.**

Before I even come back from my high, Master flips me on my back before once again, slamming his shaft inside me.

My eyes snap open as I bend at the waist, him still inside me, the change in the angle making me moan before straightening up.

He hands me my phone and motions me with his head to keep talking.

He has got to be kidding me.

But the expression on his face is anything but serious.

I take deep breath(it seems this is all I am doing these days), and once again place the phone over my ear.

"Bella-"

"Sorry…mom…I dropped…. the phone"

My words are spoken with breathless pants as Master once again, starts pumping in and out of me.

"Why are you huffing Bella? Are you alright?"

Oh God

"Excersi…ng"

I pant out as the chair starts sliding a little with the force of Master's thrusts, when my mother's words stop my heart.

"Bella, you need to stop now. Jasper would be there anytime. He is just outside his brother's house. They are going to come and meet you."

My eyes meet Master as a smirk full of mirth decorates his face.

My body is convulsing with pleasure making it difficult for my brain to think, but the real reason I have to marry the one my parents wants to, bring me back to rationality.

"Master, please."

My eyes tear up not only because I want release but also because I cannot let this Jasper know this secret.

The fact that I am doing this with his brother is something to think about later. I can't take that much pressure in one go.

"EDWARD"

My body freezes all the thoughts of release escaping my body as I hear a male voice coming from inside the house.

Tears stream down my cheek, rendering me unable to move, but Master is not as dumb as me.

He quickly pulls out of me as I quickly tell my mom that I am not home and won't be able to meet him before hanging up.

I have no idea why I said that, when clearly he is about to meet me naked, in the backyard of his brother's house, with his brother's cock standing proudly.

There is nowhere to go.

Master pulls me into a standing position by jerking my right forearm, before quickly but gracefully laying on the lounge chair I was currently occupying with his legs on either side, his face completely calm.

"Suck me."

My eyes widen, my body frozen as Master's face changes, from calm to angry.

"Now."

When I still don't move, the sound of footsteps coming closer echo in my ear, Master's face softens and he whispers,

"Trust me."

Just two simple words causes something to stir inside me and I step onto the lounge on my knees before leaning forward to take my Master's cock in my mouth.

The back door opens, my heart stops but is smarter and cunning then I have given him credit for.

He hand goes to my hair and he spreads it, rearranges it so that it is fully covering my face.

Everything goes silent before booming laughter fills the air.

"Seriously, Edward?"

The voice is deep, fully with condescension as someone continues to laugh.

I close my eyes in shame as I realize that there are two men, and one of them is my fiancée.

I wonder how I must be looking, everything I have bare for them to see, except my face, my nude ass sticking in the air, my breast's jiggling with my motion as I slid my Master's cock in and out my mouth.

I can't yet take him in my mouth fully without gagging, but one day soon I will.

I snicker around Master's cock as I wonder about my sanity.

Here I am in the position of losing everything, and all I can think of is Master's cock.

Master's hand tightens in my hair, a clear indication that I need to behave before he answers his guest.

"Well hello, Jasper, Emmett. Fancy seeing you."

The laughter stops followed by an angry huff from its companion.

"Edward, shouldn't you be at work?"

Once again, the tone is condescending, but the owner of the booming laughter snickers.

"Who wants to work, over this, Jasper."

Ah ha, so, my would be husband is not huge fan of Master it seems.

"Jasper, whether I am at work or not, it doesn't matter. What are you doing here in my house, unannounced, and without permission seems a bigger issue."

I hear Jasper sneer at Master, and my eyes tighten in anger.

How dare he behave this way toward Master?

I stop moving.

Master's grip tighten further and he commands,

"Keep sucking, slut."

My pussy weeps as Master calls me slut in from of his guest's, and the fact that one of them is my stupid fiancée causes more juices to secrete out of me.

"You have no respect for women, Edward. Be assured, I had no intention of coming here. I was here to meet my fiancée who is not home at the moment, and the only reason I am here instead of on my way back home is because you are avoiding her. She wants you to come home this Sunday. My fiancée and her parents will be there as well."

My brows crease as I imagine myself kicking him into the pool.

First, I don't like the way he is talking to Master, and second, what the hell he is talking about me coming anywhere.

Oh God, I can't let my parents take me there, not only because I don't want to, but also because Master may not allow me.

After all, I promised him that I belong to him for the next two and half months.

"Very well. Now get out of my house. Emmett, you are welcome to stay."

Master says, and then his hand is pushing my head hard on his cock causing me to gag but it hardly stops Master.

"Hmm."

Emmett sounds like he is in trance. I wonder why.

"Um, no I need to go home to Rosie after this little display of yours. Bye. Bye, little girl."

His voice is distracted and I snicker.

I can't help but shake my ass in goodbye causing Emmett to snicker, before Mister Jasper bellows him to hurry up.

The back door closes with a bang and I exhale loudly but before I could get any more comfortable, I feel a sting as I feel him land a smack on my ass.

Ow


	19. Chapter 19

I choke on Master's cock as another smack fall on my ass.

What did I do?

I lift my eyes toward Master, looking at him through the curtain of my hair.

He looks angry.

The hand on my head, curls my hair in a tight grip before yanking me off his cock and toward him.

His hot, angry breath fans across my face, the back of my head throbbing a bit due to the Master's grip.

Master flips us over so that I am on my back, his angry eyes full of possessiveness looking at me and my back arches.

He looks so glorious, so strong, so much bigger than me.

"You think you have a right to wiggle that luscious ass that belongs to me at strangers?"

Oh God What have I done?

"Only I get to decide what to do. They only saw you like this because that was how I wanted it, not you."

I close my eyes shut as Master's hand pulls back my hair by a hard tug as his other hand slaps my right breast.

I can't even began to tell you about the amount pleasure that shot through my body.

I moan.

But that was the wrong thing to do.

"So, you enjoy yourself, slut. You enjoy it when I abuse your tits, how about if I spank your pussy. Would do like that? But it doesn't matter if you don't because right now, you need to be taught who you belong to, and who owns you. Get up"

I can hear Master in the background as I rest the side of my face on the soft mattress.

I am on my stomach, my body spread eagle style.

I try to wiggle my hands, futilely, as they are bound to the bedpost with silver cuffs, whereas my legs are in same predication.

I have no idea where Master had gone after securing me to his bed.

I want to bang my head for my stupidity. Why the hell I had to be so stupid and wiggle my ass at a total stranger?

I don't even have the mental capacity, or time to think about the fact that my fiancee is Master's brother.

I will sweat over it in the night, once I gain Master's trust.

The door opens behind me, my position making it impossible for me to turn around, but I know who it is.

It's the confidence and pride in the way the feet meet the floor that lets me on that Master has arrived to claim me, discipline me.

I know he is angry, and rightly so, because if only for three months, I did agree to be completely his.

To do as he bids, to do as he pleases .

The bed dips beside me, but I don't dare to turn my head.

My eyes flutter shut as muscular fingers trace the curve of my ass from top to bottom, and back again.

I exhale a sigh of relief when I realize that Master's anger is under control, because he had promised me before this started, that he would never punish me while under the influence of anger.

But I will get my punishment.

"Since you are new to this, I will go easy on you."

And with that, a light slap befalls my ass.

I wince at the sudden and unexpected movement, but otherwise do not show any resistance.

"Do you remember your safe word Bella. Nod if the answer is positive."

I nod.

Another smack on my other ass cheek.

"Say the safe word."

"Troppo molto"

I say the word loud and clear so Master is able to hear it.

"Good girl."

I open my eyes as a single tear escapes the corner of my eye, as the realization hits me that even during punishing me, he is praising me for the small good deeds I do.

Both of my ass cheeks are bestowed with light smacks until I can feel heat coming from him.

Surprisingly, it doesn't hurt, and the coating of fresh wetness covering my pussy lips indicate that I rather enjoy being punished.

Perhaps I had spoken too soon.

"This was just a warm up."

Master's voice is low, full of desire, his breath is hot on my ear.

I squeal as my ass is met by a hard smack, and fuck, it hurts.

"You are not allowed to even utter a single word unless it is to speak your safe word. Nod if you understand me."

Once again, I nod, but I refuse to cry.

Smack after smack rains down on my ass cheeks, each one getting equal number of smacks, but Master is still careful not to spank me in the same place twice.

I tried, I swear I did, but in the end, pain became too much, and tears start streaming down my face.

I bite my lower lip and then bury my face into the feather soft pillow in an effort to not make any sound.

I try to control my breathing and pain by counting the number of slaps I receive, and Master finally stops once he had given me ten smacks on each cheek.

Master's hand curls around my hair and pulls it back lightly, silently instructing my body to move.

Since I an bound to the bed, I place my hands on the edge of the soft mattress and push.

I am still lying on the bed for the most part, except my head and upper body which is in the air.

"You know Isabella, I have been very lenient with you. If you had been more experienced, I would have introduced you to my paddle or perhaps my riding crop."

He emphases his point by pinching the nipple of my right breast.

The fact that the prospect of getting spanked by paddle or riding crop cause fresh juices to seep out of me, is enough to indicate that I am a masochist.


End file.
